


Feels Like I've Always Known You

by NurseDarry



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, in my head, at least for the purposes of this story, everyone leaves the church and goes to do...whatever, and the next scene in the show - the one at the house - takes place the following night (because who the hell can organise a party <i>that</i> quickly?). Which leaves the remainder of the night that Eric gets Godric back completely free for angsty smut.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like I've Always Known You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sati_lotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sati_lotus/gifts), [TheFangedGoblin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangedGoblin/gifts).



Eric didn't fly back to the house. Godric had looked at him and simply said “Home.” So Eric walked at a human pace beside his Maker towards the hill behind the church to where he’d parked his rented car. A hundred questions clamoured through Eric’s mind, and he struggled to think of which one he should ask first.

“I don’t feel much like talking now, my Child,” Godric said, seemingly reading Eric’s mind. “But it is good to see you again. It has been too long.”

“Yes,” was all Eric said, a little deflated. But he had to agree. If anything, the anxiety Eric had felt this past week had made their last parting poignant. Of course, being a vampire, he’d expected to see his Maker again. Godric was older than almost any other Eric knew or knew of. But a vampire’s strength and wisdom didn't guarantee his immortality.

It wasn't as if Eric hadn't known where Godric was. They texted one another from time to time, Godric being as fascinated with new gadgets as Eric. And the bond between them only strengthened through the long years. After so much time, the comforting presence in each other’s heads and hearts was barely noticeable. 

Until its absence. Until that horrible day Godric’s deputy had called after Eric had woken to find empty, that part of his soul his Maker inhabited. Eric had spent the night vacillating between worry and sorrow. Slowly, though, the void had been filled again, but damped, like a banked fire. Eric knew Godric lived, but that was all. There was no warmth, no energy.

Now, even after Godric was found, It worried Eric still. When they'd nearly reached the car, Eric stopped. He felt like bursting with emotion. Godric would know this, of course, and he looked up at Eric with a small smile. Eric reached out and pressed Godric to him, folding his arms like a great bear around his Maker. Godric buried his face in Eric’s chest and wrapped his arms around waist.

Eric disengaged first, not wanting to delay further but needing Godric to _feel_ his relief. It would seem his Maker had needed to do the same. In the church, Godric had assured him that he could take care of himself, and he had. He’d taken care of all of them, human and vampire alike, and they’d all walked away from what could have been a massacre.

But why had Godric even been there? Surely none of his captors had the means to keep him against his will. Eric hadn’t sensed any creature of greater strength; no spell or any other supernatural cause that could have held a vampire of Godric’s power if he’d not wished to be. Which could only meant he had.

Eric slid behind the wheel of the car and once Godric was secured beside him, left the demonic church behind. He would have to be content to wait for answers. Instead of speaking, Eric just reached out and took Godric’s hand and held it for the remainder of the journey.

There was no one else home: Godric had left his deputies to make their own ways back, once assured there would be no further attacks upon the church’s members. Isabel would be dealing with Hugo. Eric had no doubt that Godric would be overseeing their judgement later, but for now, his Maker seemed content to put aside all that had transpired in the last hours. Because of this, Eric would try to refrain from asking any more questions.

“Come,” his Maker commanded and Eric followed. They stopped by a door next to the pristine kitchen that led to a small pantry. Behind a shelf on which sat a smattering of bottles and tins, Godric opened a concealed panel and crept through it. Beyond lay a staircase that led to a well-appointed windowless room. Eric’s eyes were drawn to the bed which was draped in a thick animal fur, and smiled at the memories the image invoked.

“I've no wish to see anyone else tonight,” Godric announced. Eric stood silent, letting his Maker regain his bearings. “I am sorry to have involved you in this, Eric. That was never my wish.” Godric looked up and Eric instinctively sank to his knees in front of him. Godric’s hand found Eric’s hair and stroked it.

As he felt his Maker’s fingers leave his sensitive scalp and trace a path down his face, Eric gazed upwards. As ever, behind the modern haircut and the porcelain skin, Eric saw the impish bloodied face he’d first seen a thousand years ago – the face of Death looking down at him through the eyes of a boy.

Godric curled himself over his Child, then fell to his knees and embraced him. They held each other for a long time, both breathing. Godric’s familiar scent filled Eric’s nostrils.

Godric spoke into Eric’s chest. “I was never in any danger.” He ran a hand soothingly over Eric’s long back.

It was clear his Maker had had a motive for this whole misadventure, but Eric wasn't sure he wanted to know it now. Holding Godric in his arms again was enough for now. It was clear that Godric’s stance on humans had changed since Eric had last seen him. And it was plainly obvious that he’d not fed in weeks, perhaps longer.

“Will you drink from me?” Eric asked.

“Yes,” Godric promised. “I want to taste of all of you. It has been too long.”

Godric’s comment warmed and reassured Eric. At least his Maker was living in the present now, thinking of sex and blood and not bitterness and hatred, which Eric feared had dominated Godric’s thoughts lately.

“I have missed you, Godric,” Eric whispered. 

He dared to run a hand up underneath Godric’s shirt and over the long tattoo he knew to be concealed there. He felt his Maker smile against him and Eric inhaled some more, watching their bodies move together. His fingers snuck out from underneath the back of Godric’s shirt and around to the front, easily unbuttoning it. When he had finished, Godric flung his arms back, shedding the garment.

A rush of longing overcame Eric as that part of himself, the one which held the connection to his Maker, flared back to life. With Godric’s arms temporarily gone from around his torso, Eric stripped off his shirt then pulled Godric back against him.

“You are cold,” Eric observed, breathing heavily into Godric’s hair.

“And you are my sun,” whispered Godric. 

Eric smiled at the dual meaning and bent his head to offer his neck. He heard Godric’s fangs descend and Eric became instantly hard. He groaned as Godric slid his teeth into his throat.

Godric had said he’d needed very little blood anymore, but he gulped down Eric’s now as if he were filling himself for the next century. Eric gasped at each of Godric’s swallows, keenly aware of how sensual and how satisfying it felt. 

Slowly, Eric leaned forwards, pushing Godric back, and his Maker moved his bloody mouth to Eric’s. The air crackled around them with the rekindling of a millennium of love between two powerful creatures. No doubt Godric’s deputies would feel the energy emanating through the house when they returned to the nest.

Eric pressed Godric’s smaller frame to the floor, never breaking the kiss which had started softly but soon gained intensity. Godric clawed at Eric’s back and pressed himself upwards, urging Eric to take back his blood and become closer still. 

Eric ran his tongue down to his Maker’s painted chest, pulling at the fastening of Godric’s trousers as he did. By the time his mouth reached his Maker’s belly, Eric had removed the remainder of Godric’s clothes. He briefly took Godric’s cock into his mouth, then moved his lips to the soft skin of his thigh, nuzzling his Maker’s groin. Pulling Godric’s leg over his shoulder, Eric sank his fangs into Godric’s flesh. Godric, hard and clearly needy, arched and hissed, moaning in their ancient language.

Revelling in the release of Godric’s control, Eric smiled around the wound he’d created and reached for Godric’s cock with his free hand. He stroked it as he swallowed the blood.

The house disappeared around him and Eric was transported to the depths of a faraway forest, not long after his making, where he and Godric had first shared their bodies as well as their blood. 

It was in this very position, with his mouth on his Maker’s thigh and Godric’s hand tangled in his long hair, that Eric had realised he wanted Godric as a lover as well as father, brother, and son. He’d reached for Godric’s flesh as though it were the most natural thing to accompany feeding. His Maker had startled, had tried to sit up, but Eric had growled and held him down, moving his mouth from Godric’s thigh to his cock. 

His Maker could only lie back and tremble, soon coming into Eric’s mouth with the speed of his true biological age.

Afterwards, as Godric regained his senses, he’d pulled at Eric’s cock hard and fast while kissing him, and Eric felt eighteen again himself. 

Now, Eric chose not to finish Godric with his hand or his mouth, wanting to draw out this sweet reunion. He’d long ago learned to embrace that knife-edge of pleasure. Godric had been sexually experienced, but had never truly made love and it had been a joy to teach his Maker this art.

As Godric stretched languorously under him, Eric lowered his leg from his shoulder and slithered up Godric’s body. When Eric got into kissing range, Godric grabbed his face and pushed his tongue into his mouth with inhuman force. Eric’s fangs slashed Godric’s tongue and the ancient coppery taste once again filled him. 

There was nothing in the world better than his Maker’s blood. And Godric had been right, of course: it _had_ been too long.

Godric moaned again and pushed them over to lie on top of his Child. Rarely did they use preternatural speed during their coupling, though Eric was partial to it with humans. When together, speed during lovemaking was usually something neither enjoyed, except perhaps in the removal of clothing.

As if to prove the point, Godric broke the kiss and, in the blink of an eye, slid down Eric’s body and peeled off his jeans. But he slowed to human speed as he kissed his way up the inside of Eric’s long legs. 

Now it was Eric’s turn to stretch out and smile as he looked down at his Maker. Godric took hold of Eric’s cock and looked at him, before leaning forward to wrap his lips snugly around it. Eric’s head fell back and he let out a groan that even the neighbours might have heard. Godric smiled around him and settled himself between Eric’s legs. 

After a moment, he broke off from sucking on Eric as his fangs snapped down again. He ripped open his wrist and thrust it towards Eric, who quickly sat up. He steadied himself on one elbow, and used his other hand to pull Godric’s wrist to his mouth. When his Maker went back to work on his cock, Eric’s head lolled back.

 _I love you._ Eric tasted the emotion in Godric’s blood. As he drank, Eric teased Godric’s skin, mouthing a kiss on the flesh even as he drew the life from it. He knew Godric would have felt the same emotion in Eric’s blood. Eric’s feelings for Godric transcended time. He loved Godric more than he loved himself. 

Of course Eric would fight a thousand men and wolves to avenge his slaughtered family, but Godric overshadowed all ambitions. The blood didn’t lie, and it was not long before Eric came.

He broke away from Godric’s wrist. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” Eric repeated in Swedish, and Godric moved upwards and kissed him, stealing the words and the last of his own blood back from his Child.

Godric was still kissing him as he entered Eric, pushing in slowly, allowing him time to adjust. It wasn’t always like this. The last time they’d made love, it was rushed and reckless and they’d very nearly been discovered as Eric took Godric, pressed against the brick of an Augsburg alleyway. 

Eric smiled at the memory and pulled Godric further into him, kissing his Maker more forcefully. Godric began moving as Eric pulled him yet deeper. Not many moments later, Eric closed his eyes to better focus on his Maker's breath in his face. Eric loved these moments when Godric lost control of himself during sex. It made him feel more human, it made him feel young.

All too soon, Eric was able to draw from Godric a final long, sweet exhalation. Wrapping his arms around his Maker, Eric held Godric tightly through the tremors, then felt Godric’s fangs pierce his throat again. Once more he heard Godric swallow long draughts of his blood.

When he finished feeding, Godric licked at the skin on Eric’s neck. Eric knew the wounds would already be healing, but he would sense their presence. He would feel them for the next thousand years. 

He could have fallen asleep; he felt more content than he had in months. He felt Godric’s slow withdrawal from his body and only then realised how tightly he’d wound himself around his Maker. He stretched again, keeping one arm wrapped around Godric’s narrow waist, holding him close. 

He smiled when he discovered they hadn’t moved from the floor.

“We didn't make it to the bed.”

“Indeed.” Godric raised himself slowly off Eric’s body.

Muffled sounds now emanated from above. Godric’s deputies must have come back. Eric could smell humans with them, too. The vampires would sense their Sheriff had returned, but Eric figured none would intrude.

Still, the smell of human blood pricked Eric’s senses.

Godric slowly rolled away from him and Eric watched as he padded over to the bed and pulled back the covers. He slid underneath that luxurious-looking fur, and in Eric’s eyes, looked like the boy he had so many, many years ago. 

Eric stood, walked around to the other side and climbed in. Godric folded himself around him and nuzzled Eric’s neck once more.

“When did you last feed?” Eric asked. Although he didn’t want to press the matter, Godric’s earlier pallor concerned him.

“You are the only sustenance I need,” Godric insisted. Eric could tell from his tone that his Maker considered the subject closed and although gratifying, Godric’s response was hardly practical. Tomorrow Eric would acquire some human blood. Tonight, though, he and Godric could make love over and over then sleep the day away.

Yes, there was still this moral barrier between them – this unease Godric felt about a peaceful coexistence that Eric couldn’t bring himself to care about. Godric had spoken of harmony, but it was clear they were still a long way from that. Eric would do as he pleased: the only Authority _he_ recognised was lying beside him. 

He tried to forget his worries for now. They’d get through it; they always did. Eric had lost count of the number of times he and Godric had disagreed over something. And like each instance before, they had all the time in the world to resolve it.

Eric burrowed deeper under the covers and further into Godric’s arms.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my darling friend sati_lotus, who helped keep me smiling through a hard year. Apologies if this is crap; I usually write humour but for this lady, I tried to get my angst on.
> 
> Special thanks also to my G/E friends and writers who have made me so very happy in this fandom. And cheers x1000 to the truly wonderful groolover for the beta! 
> 
> Title taken from On A Night Like This, by Kylie Minogue.


End file.
